Un amour interdit
by cleoxa
Summary: Adaptation de la série smallville, j'ai trouvé qu'un épisode collait plutôt bien aux personnages de Ginny, Drago et Blaise.


**Un amour impossible**

« Ginny, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » implora le jeune homme. « Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu veux vraiment l'épouser. »

La jeune femme planta ses iris verts dans les yeux du grand noir qui était devant elle.

« On en a déjà parlé. » répondit-elle, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. « Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mon destin est lié au sien. »

« Mais…non, c'est impossible… »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne peux rien te dire. »

**Flash back**

°°°°°°°°°°

« Alors, raconte ? » demanda Hermione à sa meilleure amie qui venait de rentrer (enfin) au dortoir. « Ça fait deux heures que t'aurais du rentrer, je me suis inquiétée. »

Ginny lui fit un sourire désolé mais qui rassura la jeune fille : sa soirée s'était certainement beaucoup mieux déroulée que prévu. Elle s'expliqua :

« En fait, c'était pas prévu que je rentre si tard, mais Blaise a été vraiment adorable et je n'ai pas pu le quitter. Tu sais Hermione, je crois bien que je suis amoureuse. »

Hermione la regarda et déclara avec ironie :

« Nooon, tu crois ? Ginny, franchement ici, tu es la dernière à être au courant. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figue qu'il te plaisait. »

« Ce n'est pas juste qu'il me plait ! »

« Oui, évidemment. Vu que tu ne parles que de lui depuis six mois, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas simplement de l'attirance. Bon, mais ne change pas de sujet jeune fille ! Où étais-tu passée ?! »

« Eh bien…après le cinéma, on est allés prendre un verre dans un bar. Il a vraiment été adorable et je… (Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rosissant)…je n'ai pas pu refuser de le raccompagner dans sa chambre. »

Silence. Puis, un sourire taquin naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors quoi ? » fit Ginny d'un air innocent.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous… ? »

Ginny rougit un peu plus puis acquiesça silencieusement, n'osant toujours pas regarder son amie dans les yeux. Hermione poussa un petit cri hystérique qui se transforma vite en cri de joie et se jeta sur son amie et lui passant les bras autour du coup. Avec l'élan, les deux jeunes Gryffondors tombèrent du lit et s'écroulèrent par terre en rigolant comme des petites folles.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, elles s'assirent en tailleur l'une toujours en face de l'autre.

« Je suis contente pour toi Ginny, vraiment. »

La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un _toc toc_ les interrompit. Ginny interrogea son amie en levant un sourcil mais celle-ci secoua la tête, ignorant qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite à cette heure assez tardive.

« Entrez. » répondit Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit et :

« Surprise ma belle ! » s'exclama Gregory Goyle en tendant une rose rouge en avant.

Puis, constatant que sa jolie brune n'était pas toute seule, il eut soudain l'air très gêné d'être là.

« Euh…je… » bredouilla-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ginny et Hermione.

Les neurones de Ginny percutèrent et celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille en lui murmurant d'un ton totalement complice :

« Espèce de petite cachottière… ! »

Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel personne ne prononça un mot, Gregory et Hermione étant trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit devant Ginny. Alors, la rouquine adressa un sourire radieux à son amie puis lui murmura :

« Pas trop de bêtises ma belle… »

Puis, elle lança à voix haute avant de quitter la chambre :

« Je vous laisse, j'ai des _choses_ plus importantes à faire. Bonne soirée ! »

Puis elle se dirigea en direction des sous-sols pour aller rejoindre Blaise dans sa chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Deux mois plus tard**

« Arrêtes Blaise, arrêtes de me répéter ça ! » hurla Ginny au bord des larmes.

« Mais enfin ma chérie… »

« Il n'y a pas de ma chérie qui tienne ! J'en ai marre de tout ça, on dirait que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! »

« Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte… » commença le jeune homme.

« Excuse moi, mais au début, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais depuis quelques temps maintenant, tu n'arrêtes pas de disparaître, tu me poses des lapins, tu ne me parles presque plus et c'est limite si tu ne me fuis pas. Alors pardon, mais non, ce n'est plus tout ce qui compte ! »

Et elle sortie de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Puis, elle alla directement dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie où elle la trouva en pleine _activité_ avec son petit ami. Voyant la mine dévastée de son amie, Hermione congédia Greg en s'excusant puis se précipita vers Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller ma chérie, ça va aller… » murmurait la jeune fille en pleurant silencieusement, tandis que son amie semblait verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une fois la crise passée, Ginny expliqua tout à Hermione. Les absences répétées de Blaise, ses mensonges, son _secret_, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire et dont il niait d'ailleurs l'existence. La jeune fille coucha la rouquine dans son lit puis veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil agité. Puis, elle quitta silencieusement la chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°

« Ça devait arriver. » murmura Hermione.

« Oui, je sais. » dit-il simplement, les yeux obstinément fixés sur un point imaginaire du sol.

Il émanait une telle tristesse du jeune homme qu'Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu ne lui diras pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas. Ça la mettrait en danger et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux faire. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. » expliqua Blaise.

« Je sais, et je ressens la même chose que toi mais… »

« Non ! Ne dit pas ça Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est ! Personne ne peut ! » s'exclama Blaise.

Silence, puis :

« Excuse moi Hermione, mais c'est un trop lourd secret à porter et…si jamais _il_ venait à le savoir, il nous tuerait tous les trois… »

« Mais comment pourrait-_il_ venir à être au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je suis certain que l'idée d'avoir un fils ne _lui_ plairait pas du tout. Voldemort n'a pas de descendance, et même s'il comptait en avoir une, je pense que je serais tout en bas de la liste. _Il_ ne doit jamais savoir que je suis son fils. »

°°°°°°°°°°

**Un an plus tard**

Ginny revint lentement à elle. Une plaine sombre s'étendait devant ses yeux. Elle voulut se relever mais se rendit compte qu'on l'avait attachée. Commençant à paniquer, elle essaya de se rappeler les derniers évènements.

Une attaque. Au château. Des mangemorts. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Elle avait fuit avec les autres mais les avait perdu de vue et un mangemort était tombé sur elle avant qu'elle ne parvienne à retrouver les autres.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Une voix à vous glacer le sang. Ligotée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête et l'homme qui avait parlé se trouvait justement derrière elle. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne au monde qui avait la capacité de faire paniquer les gens rien qu'en prononçant quelques mots.

_Il_ reprit.

« Tu es vraiment très belle. »

« La ferme ! » lui lança Ginny qui retrouva la voix.

« Hum…tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi Ginny. »

La jeune fille frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son prénom mais ne répondit pas. Puis, elle l'entendit émettre des espèces de sifflements qui furent presque immédiatement suivis d'une autre voix.

« Maître, vous m'avez appelé. »

Ça n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation.

« En effet, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu t'occupes personnellement de Mademoiselle… »

« Bien maître. » confirma la voix qui était familière à Ginny. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendue ?

« Oh et…surtout, amuse-toi. » ajouta Voldemort en disparaissant dans un _pop___

En entendant tout ça, Ginny éclata en sanglot. Elle était ligotée et seule en présence d'un mangemort qui allait certainement la violer puis la tuer. Par Merlin, s'il vous plait non…

Soudain, Merlin sembla avoir exaucé son vœu car elle entendit un _pop_ derrière elle et elle entendit ensuite des bruits de combat violent. Puis, un autre _pop_. Priant que ce fut le mangemort qui soit parti, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura en attendant son sort.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait : deux bras musclés l'entourèrent doucement et elle entendit, juste avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de ce mystérieux sauveur :

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre Ginny, je suis là maintenant. »

°°°°°°°°°°

**Deux mois plus tard**

« Ginny, tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? » demanda Drago en admirant sa beauté.

La jeune fille contempla celui qui l'avait sauvé il y avait maintenant deux mois de cela. Par la suite, ils étaient restés très souvent ensembles et étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Ça n'était pas rare que Ginny passe la nuit dans la chambre de Drago à lui raconter tous ses soucis. Et le blond l'écoutait avec attention.

Ils s'étaient embrassés une fois mais cela n'était pas allé plus loin, comme le lui avait demandé Ginny. Et Drago avait respecté ce choix. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'une occasion propice se présente, et cette occasion arrivait enfin. Le bal de noël.

Bien entendu, plusieurs garçons lui avaient déjà demandé si elle voulait les accompagner à la soirée, mais à chaque fois elle avait refusé, attendant que ce soit _lui_ qui le lui demande.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement :

« Bien sur que je veux. »

Puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'éclipser pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hermione. Elle courait presque dans les longs couloirs de l'école et ne regardait pas vraiment devant elle, c'est pourquoi elle percuta quelqu'un à un tournant. Elle se remit debout puis leva les yeux pour savoir dans qui elle avait foncer. Blaise était devant elle.

Depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, ils entretenaient des rapports assez tendus, ne se voyant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il lui arrivait de penser encore à lui, mais ces temps-ci elle avait plus pensé à Drago en fait.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » répondit-elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Comme tu vois. »

« Bon ben… »

« Ouais… »

Elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner quand il la rattrapa en la retenant par le bras. Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Oui ? »

« Ginny, je me demandais si…enfin…est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh… »

La jeune fille se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

« Euh…écoute Blaise, ce n'est pas possible. J'y vais déjà avec un autre. Désolée. »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec dureté. Les bras de Blaise étaient retombés le long de son corps, comme inanimés. Constatant une absence totale de réaction, Ginny se retourna et s'éloigna en direction de la chambre d'Hermione quand il s'écria :

« Avec qui y vas-tu ? »

Elle hésita une seconde puis répondit :

« Avec Drago. »

Puis elle partit en courant, mettant un terme à la _discussion_.

°°°°°°°°°°

On frappa à sa porte. Drago soupira. C'était toujours quand il était occupé qu'on venait le déranger. _Les lois de Murphy_, supposa-t-il en éteignant l'arrivée d'eau.

« J'arrive, une minute ! » cria-t-il.

Il se ceintura d'une serviette blanche puis alla ouvrir. Blaise se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement neutre.

« Euh…ouais bien sur. » dit-il en s'écartant pour permettre à son meilleur ami d'entrer.

Le noir alla s'asseoir directement dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Drago s'inquiéta de cette attitude car son ami n'était pas vraiment du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon pote ? »

Et là, Blaise se retourna et lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans le nez qui se mit instantanément à saigner.

« Putain espèce de con ! Tu m'as pété le nez ! Ça va pas la tête ?! » s'exclama Drago en se redressant vivement et en faisant pression d'une main sur son nez apparemment cassé.

Il observa alors Blaise qui s'était lui aussi levé et prit peur. Les yeux de son ami étaient totalement noirs. Drago n'avait jamais vu ça. On aurait dit que le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui n'était plus le Serpentard qu'il connaissait depuis sept ans. Il l'observa fouiller quelque chose dans ses poches. Drago écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il pointait sa baguette magique sur son propre torse, encore dégoulinant d'eau.

Il recula.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Mais tu vois bien Drago, je vais te tuer. »

Sa voix aussi avait changé, constata Drago. Elle paraissait plus sombre…effrayante même. Il continuait à reculer.

« Blaise, range moi ça. » ordonna calmement Drago, faisant preuve de tout le sang froid dont il était capable. Apparemment, Blaise était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Soudain, le noir se mit furieusement à rire. Drago le regardait, les yeux révulsés. Puis, il cessa de rire aussi spontanément qu'il avait commencé.

« Oh, mais non Drago… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, je veux te tuer. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! » s'écria Drago.

« Tu me l'as volé. »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai pris ? »

« Ginny… (il leva sa baguette) AVADA KED… »

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de finir car à ce même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, Serevus Rogue apparaissant dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux sautèrent d'un garçon à l'autre et il intervint avant que Drago ait pu réagir, le poussant hors de la pièce et sortant lui-même sa baguette.

« Severus ! » cria Drago.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez à l'infirmerie vous faire soigner, je m'occupe de ça ! » lui répondit Rogue sans quitter Blaise des yeux.

On entendit des pas s'éloignant dans le couloir puis, silence.

« Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça. » lâcha Blaise.

Rogue frissonna en entendant cette voix. C'était _cette_ voix, la même que la _sienne_. Non, c'était impossible. Maintes fois il avait entendu cette rumeur mais il l'avait toujours repoussée, se disant que ça n'était que ragots et potins ridicules.

« Oh mon pauvre enfant. » dit-il lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Blaise.

Il s'avança alors vers lui, abaissant son arme.

« Reculez ! » ordonna Blaise en commençant à trembler. « Reculez ou je vais vous tuer !! » hurla-t-il lorsque Rogue ne fut plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Blaise, ça n'est pas de votre faute…je comprend ce qui vous arrive. »

« NON ! Personne ne peut me comprendre… » protesta-t-il en tombant à genoux sur le sol et lâchant sa baguette.

Rogue s'approcha lentement et le serra dans ses bras, non sans avoir avant écarté la baguette du jeune homme. Blaise pleura sur l'épaule de l'homme pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais les sanglots finirent par cesser. Blaise s'écarta alors du maître des potions et lui fit face.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, ses yeux ayant retrouvés leur couleur noisette habituelle.

Rogue sourit sans joie puis expliqua :

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à part vous qui puisse posséder un tel regard et une telle voix… »

°°°°°°°°°°

« Bonsoir Severus. »

Rogue se retourna brusquement. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un dans ses propres appartements.

« Lucius…que me vaut l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui perçait l'antipathie et l'ironie.

« Oh…juste une petite visite de…courtoisie. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux hommes s'examinèrent, puis Rogue reprit la parole :

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que ce soit le but exact de votre visite. »

« Eh bien, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre réalisme. »

« Disons simplement que vous n'êtes pas homme à rendre des visites de courtoisie, me trompe-je ? » susurra Rogue.

« Severus, Severus, Severus… vous avez bien là une mauvaise opinion de moi. Non, je suis venue simplement pour prendre des nouvelles des élèves de votre maison. Drago se porte-t-il bien ? »

Rogue sentait bien que Malefoy père cherchait quelque chose de précis, aussi répondit-il en rechignant un peu.

« Il se porte bien. »

« Oh vraiment, alors qu'en est-il de son nez cassé ? » demanda brusquement Lucius.

« Je suppose que Mme Pompresh l'a très vite réparé. » répondit Rogue au tac au tac.

Les deux hommes parlaient maintenant à voix basse, comme s'ils craignaient d'être entendus.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Lucius sur un ton mauvais.

« Un bête accident entre camarades, vous savez bien comment sont les jeunes de nos jours, ils se battent pour un rien. »

« Monsieur, je vous assure que mon fils n'est pas de cette catégorie…qui était-ce ? »

Rogue maîtrisa la vibration de sa voix et répondit fermement :

« Blaise Zabini. »

« Oh vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai vu ce garçon plusieurs fois chez moi et mon fils avait l'air en très bon terme avec lui. »

« Et bien il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas. » lâcha froidement Rogue.

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas des yeux partout ! »

Lucius rit méchamment puis reprit, parlant toujours plus vite et bas :

« C'est étrange…Drago me certifie que vous êtes intervenus dans l'affaire, que vous l'avez chassé de la pièce et envoyé à l'infirmerie… »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ! Alors vous ne pouvez nier le comportement étrange et pour le moins dangereux de ce Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Il a attaqué mon fils sans raison aucune ! »

« C'est ce que vous croyez ! Je vous assure que Mr Zabini avait une excellente raison. »

« Alors vous pensez qu'il a eut raison de faire ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais… »

« Qu'avait-il ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne jouez pas à l'innocent avec moi, il émane de cet enfant une aura de puissance et je suis certain qu'il vous a mis dans la confidence… »

« Malefoy, vous délirez ! »

Mais Lucius sorti brusquement sa baguette, la pointant sur lui comme Blaise l'avait fait quelques instants avant. Rogue ne cilla même pas.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« … »

« Répondez ! » s'écria Lucius, brisant l'atmosphère mystérieuse de la scène.

Rogue cilla puis très calmement, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Lucius.

« Vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Malefoy père poussa alors un hurlement de rage et lança mentalement le sort Endoloris. Rogue hurla et s'affaissa sur le sol, plié en deux par les décharges que son corps encaissait. Puis, le sortilège cessa :

« Répondez moi, quel secret ce garçon cache-t-il ? »

Rogue reprit douloureusement son souffle, puis regardant son agresseur droit dans les yeux répondit :

« Allez au diable ! »

Malefoy hurla à nouveau puis laissa tomber sa baguette et le frappa avec les mains. Puis, Rogue sombra dans l'inconscience, trop affaibli pour se défendre.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Deux ans plus tard**

Drago était tellement nerveux qu'un nœud s'était formé dans son ventre. Il répéta une nouvelle fois la scène devant son miroir, puis se servit une tasse de café bien noir. Il la finissait quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut. » fit Ginny.

« Bonjour amour. » répondit Drago en allant l'embrasser. « Bien dormi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. (Voyant le regard inquiet de Drago, elle s'empressa d'ajouter avec un sourire) Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. »

Ginny se dirigea vers la commode, saisit sa brosse et entreprit de démêler sa longue chevelure rousse. Elle se coiffait machinalement quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Drago agenouillé devant elle.

« Drago ? »

« Ginny, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. (il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, l'ouvrit et en sortit une magnifique bague) Je t'aime, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent. A ce moment, elle paraissait extrêmement fragile. Drago lui souriait gentiment. Il était tellement beau. Elle le fit se relever, la bague toujours tendue vers elle.

« Drago écoute… »

« Ginny, je t'aime de tout mon être. »

« Je t'aime aussi mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant que je te donne ma réponse. »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Je…je suis enceinte. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'avoir les yeux brillants. Un large sourire illumina son visage, déjà radieux.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras puis l'embrassa et lui murmura :

« Ma chérie, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai entendu. »

Ginny lui sourit, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Mais ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que…(elle s'essuya les yeux)…c'est l'émotion. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas du bébé, qu'il serait trop tôt… »

« Ginny, je suis très heureux pour le bébé, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mais je serais encore plus heureux si tu réponds à ma question… » dit Drago.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis murmura :

« Oui Drago Malefoy, je veux être ta femme. »

°°°°°°°°°°

**Une semaine plus tard**

Hermione sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en pleurant.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? » demanda Ginny en souriant et en caressant les cheveux de son mie.

« Rien, c'est juste que…je suis contente pour toi et…oh Ginny, c'est une chose merveilleuse ! » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes de joie.

« Le mariage ou le bébé ? »

« Mais les deux idiote ! » s'exclama Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Mais pourquoi tu en m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu. J'ai été débordée. »

« Vous avez fixé la date du mariage ? »

« Oui, c'est entre autre pour ça que je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt. Drago a tenu à ce qu'on organise tout le plus vite possible, il dit qu'il ne veux plus perdre de temps tellement il m'aime. »

« Oh…c'est tellement mignon. »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. »

« Alors, c'est pour quand ? »

« Eh bien…dans une semaine. » répondit Ginny.

« Ouah ! Eh bien…il ne fait pas les choses à moitié ton homme ! Vous allez réussir à tout organiser à temps ? »

« En fait, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue te voir. J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

« Évidemment. » répondit Hermione en souriant. « Alors, par quoi on commence ? »

« Déjà, j'aurais besoin d'une demoiselle d'honneur. » glissa Ginny à son amie. « Est-ce que…enfin je veux dire…tu…tu voudrais bien ? »

Hermione fondit en larmes et enlaça son amie.

« Bien sur que j'accepte, ce sera un grand honneur pour moi ! »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour faire le plan de table. Drago a dit qu'il me faisait confiance sur ce point, il devait s'occuper d'autres choses. »

« Vous avez invité combien de personnes ? »

Ginny eut un sourire d'excuse et répondit :

« Trois cents… »

°°°°°°°°°°

**J moins un**

Dans une ruelle sombre près du manoir de Drago…un homme cherchait à se faire discret. Il marchait dans l'ombre et cherchait une entrée annexe au manoir Malefoy. Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter :

« Je peux vous aider docteur Slughorn ? »

L'homme se retourna brusquement et bégaya en répondant :

« Mr…Mr Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Lucius Malefoy répondit froidement, tout à son habitude :

« On ne dirait pas pourtant. »

« Je…euh je… »

« Que cherchiez vous ici docteur ? »

« Euh je…rien je… »

Lucius Malefoy s'approcha du médicomage qui était en sueur.

« Vous n'avez pas de remords j'espère ? » susurra-t-il.

Slughorn tremblait maintenant, tout comme sa voix, et une sueur glacée lui recouvrait tout le dos.

« Je…écoutez Mr Malefoy, je pense que nous avons fait une erreur… »

« Comment ça une erreur ? » siffla-t-il.

« Eh bien (le médicomage se tordait nerveusement les doigts) je pense que nous n'avions pas le droit de lui imposer cela. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tard pour penser ça ? »

« Non, il reste encore une solution. Je vais aller la voir et lui expliquer pour sa grossesse. »

Lucius Malefoy sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'homme dont les tremblements redoublèrent.

« Mais…mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Docteur, voyons…je ne peux tout de même pas prendre le risque de vous laisser filer dans la nature et aller avertir ma future belle-fille afin de lui raconter tout ce tissu de sottises, vous me comprenez ? »

« Mais…arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Vous non plus vous n'avez pas le droit ! » répliqua Lucius. « Ce droit, vous l'avez perdu lorsque vous avez signé le contrat magique avec les Malefoy ! Ce droit…vous l'avez perdu lorsque vous avez aidé _le maître_ à avoir une descendance… »

Il y eut un éclair vert puis le médicomage s'écroula aux pieds de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci fit disparaître le corps puis décida d'aller faire un petit tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de sortir de la sombre ruelle. Puis, rassuré, il s'en alla.

Mais il n'avait pas vu qu'un autre homme était présent dans cette même ruelle, qu'il avait tout vu, et qu'il entrait maintenant par la porte annexe du manoir Malefoy.

°°°°°°°°°°

« Tiens…où est passé Blaise ? Son nom n'apparaît nulle part sur la liste. » remarqua Hermione. « Bon, ça ne fait rien. Alors, où va-t-on te mettre mon petit Blaise…à côté de Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ginny ? »

« … »

« Ginny ? »

« Blaise…n'est pas invité au mariage. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Hermione en venant se placer près de son amie.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit présent. »

« Ginny, tu plaisante là j'espère ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Drago insiste pour l'inviter mais… »

« Eh bien alors ? Pourquoi ne le veux-tu pas ? »

« Hermione (elle soupira) tu ne comprends donc pas ? Drago fait cela uniquement par esprit de vengeance ! Il veut que Blaise soit là quand on s'unira pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne m'aura jamais ! C'est le point de vue de Drago, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas de lui à mon mariage. S'il devait venir, ce serait simplement parce que j'en ai envie, pas pour le _narguer_… »

« Il a vraiment dit ça ? »

« Oui... »

Une larme perla aux yeux de Ginny et celle-ci se retourna pour que son amie ne la voit pas dans cet état.

« Excuse moi Hermione mais j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire. »

« Bien sur, je comprend. (elle vint l'embrasser) On se voit demain a midi ma belle ! »

« Oui, à demain. »

Une fois Hermione partie, Ginny se déshabilla et alla directement se coucher, ses larmes allant mouiller l'oreiller pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Jour J : 8h**

De légers coups contre sa porte la tirèrent d'un sommeil assez agité. Elle se leva et passa une robe de chambre par-dessus sa nuisette, puis alla ouvrir. Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle.

« Monsieur ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ginny, je dois absolument vous parler. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oh euh…bien sur. » dit-elle en s'écartant.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme puis se retourna et lui demanda :

« Verrouillez la porte s'il vous plait. Personne ne doit nous interrompre. »

« Comment ? »

« Je vous en prie, le temps presse et je ne serais pas venue vous déranger si tôt si cela n'avait pas été d'une importance capitale ! »

Ginny hésita puis décida de faire confiance à son ancien professeur de potions. Elle tourna la clé et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ginny, depuis quand êtes vous enceinte ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Savez vous exactement quel jour a été conçu votre enfant ? »

« Monsieur, pourquoi toutes ces questions indiscrètes ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Êtes vous certaine que Mr Malefoy soit le père de l'enfant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » s'exclama Ginny en se levant. « Bien sur, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

« En êtes vous certaine ? »

« Je n'ai couché qu'avec lui. Pourquoi ? » lâcha enfin Ginny.

« Vous ne pouvez pas épouser cet homme. » déclara Rogue.

« Monsieur… »

« Appelez moi Severus. »

« Monsieur Severus… » commença Ginny. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour oser pouvoir juger d'une telle chose ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui fais ce que je désire de ma vie, et vous n'y avez aucune place ! Ni vous, ni vos opinions ! Veuillez sortir d'ici je vous prie ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Ginny, écoutez moi, Drago est un homme mauvais… »

_Clac !_

La gifle claqua fort dans le silence matinal du manoir.

« Sortez ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Vous ne savez pas tout ! » commença-t-il en murmurant.

Mais de nouveaux frappements à la porte les interrompirent. Tous deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte.

« Ginny ? Mon amour, tu es réveillée ? » appela Drago.

« Oui, une minute, j'arrive ! » répondit-t-elle à voix haute. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveaux vers Severus et chuchota : « Sortez, vite ! Par la fenêtre ! Prenez l'échelle de secours ! »

« Vous devez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ! C'est très important, cela concerne votre grossesse…et _votre bébé_. »

Ginny prit soudainement peur.

« Quoi mon bébé ? »

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » appela à nouveau Drago.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

« Je vous en prie, vous allez droit à l'erreur, je dois vous expliquer… »

« Plus tard, sortez vite, je vous retrouve plus tard, disons à dix heures au grand café. »

« Vous viendrez, promettez le moi ! » demanda Severus d'un ton plus pressant.

« Je vous promet, maintenant sauvez-vous, vite ! »

Elle le vit sautez par la fenêtre. Puis, elle enleva sa nuisette, lança un sort pour avoir les cheveux mouillés, remit son peignoir puis alla ouvrir la porte.

« Ah enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

« Excuse moi mon amour, j'étais sous la douche. »

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

« Oui, comme un bébé. »

« Parfait. Je passais juste te voir avant d'aller régler certaines choses. »

« Encore ? » s'étonna Ginny. « Tu vas encore aller au travail, _aujourd'hui _? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais cette fois, ça ne concerne pas le travail. C'est…autre chose. Excuse moi mais je dois y aller maintenant, ça ne peut plus attendre. On se retrouve à midi à l'église ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

« A tout à l'heure… » lui souffla la jeune femme alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Puis, elle verrouilla la porte, s'empressa de prendre sa douche et fila au grand café.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Jour J : 9h30**

« Vous êtes en avance. » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ce que vous m'avez dit me préoccupe. Qu'y a –t-il de si important à dire à propos de notre enfant ? » demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café pour se donner contenance.

« Justement, cet enfant n'est pas de Drago. » révéla Severus.

« C'est n'importe quoi, si c'est simplement ça que vous aviez à me dire, vous perdez votre temps ! Je n'ai jamais couché qu'avec lui depuis deux ans, cet enfant n'est pas arrivé dans mon ventre par l'opération du saint esprit ! »

« Ginny, vous portez l'enfant de Voldemort… » expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix le plus possible.

La jeune femme fut prise de tremblements. Elle demanda au serveur qui passa où étaient les toilettes et s'y précipita pour y vomir son petit déjeuner. Quand elle revint, elle était plus pâle qu'une morte.

« Je…je suis désolé je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous l'annoncer de cette manière. J'ai toujours eu un manque de tact évident. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » confirma Ginny, secouée de tremblements.

Elle lut dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et put y lire de la sincérité : il ne lui avait pas mentit. La mort dans l'âme, elle demanda :

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? »

Et Severus lui raconta ce qu'il avait surpris dans la ruelle sombre. Ginny eut un hoquet quand il évoqua la mort du pauvre docteur Slughorn. Cet homme avait été si gentil avec elle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu être complice de tout ceci. Quant à Drago…

La nausée revint mais elle n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac. Les larmes vinrent. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était pas encore bien rendue compte de sa situation. Mais lorsqu'elle caressa machinalement son ventre comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle éclata en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Severus ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

« Votre beau-père n'est pas au courant que vous et moi savons la vérité. Je suppose qu'il ne tenait pas à la révéler au grand jour en assassinant ce pauvre docteur Slughorn. Vous devriez aller vous réfugier chez quelqu'un en qui vous avez une totale confiance, mais aussi quelqu'un chez qui on ne pensera pas à aller vous chercher. N'allez pas chez votre amie Hermione, c'est le premier endroit où Drago ira vous chercher. »

« Je…je ne sais pas vraiment…attendez… »

Elle réfléchissait. Ou en tout cas, elle essayait. Elle était encore sous le choc et n'avait plus les idées très claires.

« Je sais où me rendre. Mais avant, il faut que je repasse au manoir. Il faut que je dise à Drago que je ne viendrais pas. Je…oui, je pense que je vais lui écrire une lettre. »

« Ça vaudrait mieux, en tout cas si vous voulez vraiment le lui dire, ne lui dites pas face à face. Vous savez, il vous aime vraiment, malgré ce qu'il a fait. »

« Oui, seulement mon cœur est déjà pris. » acheva-t-elle en le quittant.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Jour J : 10h30**

« Allo Blaise ? C'est moi. Ou…ou plutôt non, non ça ne va pas du tout. Je…est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? Oui, je me rappelle très bien la route. Oui, j'ai besoin de compagnie, ça va pas là. D'accord, j'arrive. Oui, à tout de suite. Oh et, Blaise ?...Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, les yeux en larmes. Elle saisit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour Drago. Enfin, lettre n'était pas tout à fait correct, c'était plutôt un mot. Un mot de quelques lignes.

« Alors comme ça, la compagnie de mon fils ne vous suffit pas ? » susurra Lucius Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il s'était emparé de la petit feuille destinée à Drago.

_Cher Drago, je suis désolée mais ça ne peut pas continuer. Je ne viendrais pas à l'église._

« Oh…comme c'est touchant pour des vœux. »

Ginny s'approcha de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci eut un petit rire en se frottant la joue.

« Bien sur. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

« Allons allons…que de vilains mots. » dit-il en faisant brûler la lettre devant ses yeux à l'aide d'une petite formule magique.

Elle attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte quand :

« Votre mère est une femme ravissante. »

Elle se figea sur place, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Puis, elle se retourna et se fonça vers lui dans l'intention de le gifler à nouveau mais celui-ci intercepta son bras avant que sa main n'atteigne son but.

« C'est une menace ? » lança-t-elle.

« Je vois que vous avez l'esprit vif mademoiselle Ginny, je m'en réjouis, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie. »

« Lâchez- moi ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Et laissez ma mère en dehors de ça ! »

« Oh mais, c'est bien mon intention…il serait dommage qu'il arrive malheur à une si charmante personne…Vous avez intérêt à épouser Drago, sinon je vous jure que vous le regretterez, parole de Malefoy ! Et cette fois, vous pouvez me faire confiance Ginny ! »

« Jamais je ne vous ferais confiance ! » cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant, attendant d'avoir franchit le portail du domaine avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Jour J : 11h50**

« Ginny, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » implora le jeune homme. « Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu veux vraiment l'épouser. »

La jeune femme planta ses iris verts dans les yeux du grand noir qui était devant elle.

« On en a déjà parlé. » répondit-elle, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. « Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'aie pas le choix et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mon destin est lié au sien. »

« Mais…non, c'est impossible… »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne peux rien te dire. »

« Moi j'ai des choses à t'expliquer ! » déclara soudainement Blaise en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

« Non, tu n'as rien à me rendre, si tu ne veux pas me dire ton secret, tout ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je t'aime depuis que je te connais, mais… »

« Ça a de l'importance pour moi ! Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire, mais…mon père, je t'ai toujours dit que je ne le connaissais pas. En réalité, j'ai toujours su qui il était… »

« Mais Blaise, que viens faire ton père là-dedans ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura :

« Je suis le fils caché de lord Voldemort. »

« … »

« … »

« Qu…quoi ? » fit-elle au bout d'un moment, d'une voix toute frêle.

« Ma mère a été violée. »

« Blaise arrêtes ! »

« Il a cru la tuer mais il a manqué son coup, elle a survécut et m'a donné la vie. »

« Blaise… » implora la jeune femme, pleurant silencieusement.

« Non ! Je voulais que tu le saches ! C'est pour cette raison que ça n'a pas marché entre nous ! Je ne pouvais rien te dire parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger ! »

« Blaise, je…je t'aime mais…même si je n'étais pas contrainte de t'épouser, nous ne pourrions être ensembles. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…aussi difficile que ça puisse paraître, je porte _son_ enfant. »

Un silence de plomb envahit la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient. Blaise regarda le ventre de Ginny avec de grands yeux ronds. Il en approcha ses mains, n'osant pas le toucher.

« Tu…tu…tu quoi ? »

Ginny pleurait franchement maintenant et avait du mal à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Pourtant, elle se força et lui murmura une dernière chose avant de se rendre à l'église, se résignant à son triste destin.

°°°°°°°°°°

**Heure H**

« Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Ginny Molly Weasley pour légitime épouse ? Promettez-vous de la chérir, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Drago planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny et répondit :

« Je le veux. »

Puis il lui passa son alliance au doigt et attendit que le prêtre continue.

« Mademoiselle Ginny Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy pour légitime époux ? Promettez-vous de le chérir, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Elle se pencha et lui murmura : « Si je ne veux pas épouser un homme que je n'aime pas, je ne peux pas commettre l'inceste. Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà pris la décision de garder cet enfant, même si je connais maintenant son père. »_

Et scellant son destin, elle répondit :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Elle passa l'alliance au doigt de Drago. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et famille. Drago était radieux et il souriait.

Et Ginny croisa le regard de Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour mais la jeune femme put lire dans ses yeux une lueur malfaisante. Et elle eut la certitude que jamais plus elle ne serait heureuse.

**Fin**

Et voila, fin de l'histoire. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'oubliez pas de me mettre une petite review pour me remercier d'avoir écrit de OS en seulement un week-end.

A bientôt !


End file.
